


Noon-chi

by sparklyhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Jongho, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Song Mingi, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyhwa/pseuds/sparklyhwa
Summary: When there was something wrong with anyone in the group Seonghwa always seemed to be the first to notice and take action.He had a great noon-chi. That’s what Koreans called it, the art of being in tune to someone else’s feelings.Or, where Seonghwa takes care of his members’ special needs.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 298





	1. Yeosang

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a seven part collection of one-shots!  
> There's a tiny plot connecting all of them together in order to make everything look more cohesive.  
> I mean, I like writing smut but I like to narrate as well, so you'll have to put up with my incapacity in keeping my parts shorter than 4000 words.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your time here!

Something was wrong. Seonghwa sensed it as soon as he passed the threshold of the recording studio.

It was a slight and unpleasant feeling of suffocation, as if they had closed all the windows and set fire to a pile of paper right in the center of the room.

He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and closed the door behind him.

<<You came>>.

Hongjoong was sprawled on a huge black swivel chair, squeezed in between Producer Eden and an half-asleep Mingi.

Although it didn’t look like Hongjoong was about to doze off any second -unlike the other two- Seonghwa immediately noticed two dark circles under his sleep deprived eyes.

<<Did the others go home already? >> Seonghwa asked, a cautious undertone in his voice.

He still couldn't quite figure out why the room was drowning in all that inexplicable tension, but something told him that the answer would eventually come to him.

Eden gulped down the last sip of his coffee from a cup made of recyclable cardboard and lazily stretched his muscular arms above his head.

<<Yeosang and Jongho’s parts are still in the works>> he said, slowly blinking his eyes as he let a deep yawn out of his mouth.

<<Neither managed to wrap up their segment. Let’s just say that both got very upset, but Yeosang looked beaten. Jongho said his throat felt dry, so we sent him to buy hot tea>> Mingi added, leaning comfortably against the back of his padded chair.

His sweatshirt was all wrinkled and bunched up around his broad shoulders and the sleeves were visibly stained from some kind of soup that he had probably eaten for dinner.

Seonghwa slipped his backpack from his shoulders and glanced at the empty recording cabin behind the plexiglass wall.

Seeing those three so tired and still at work even after 11 pm was one of the few things that Seonghwa could define as normal, but coming to know that Jongho had failed to wrap up his recordings even after an entire day in the studio was kind of concerning.

Seonghwa felt his chest tingle from a feeling that he could only describe as unpleasant.

<<What about Yeosang- _ie_?>> He nervously squeezed the rough fabric of his backpack between his fingers as he unzipped it.

Hongjoong sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead with two fingers, resting his sharp elbows on the sampler in from of him.

Seonghwa was officially worried now. Such a dramatic reaction could only mean that something bad had happened. In addition to the leader’s restlessness, Mingi's shoulders had suddenly stiffened as if a handful of ice cubes had been poured inside his shirt.

<<He left half an hour ago, we told him it was best if he slept on it>> Eden explained, lazily playing with a random key on his electronic keyboard.

<< Are their parts the only ones missing? >>.

Hongjoong fixated his gaze on Seonghwa’s big eyes and raised the corner of his thin lips in a half smile, then nodded slowly.

<<That’s the only reason why Hongjoong- _hyung_ still this collected>> Mingi lightly joked, closing his eyes and resting the nape of his neck against the leather chair.

<<We only have two months left before our comeback and excuse me but I'm a tiny bit anxious>> huffed Hongjoong, earning a laugh and a pat of comfort from Eden.

Seonghwa snorted, half amused by the younger's comment and sat on the two-seat sofa placed right next to the entrance door. One of the armrests was completely submerged in clothes.

Hongjoong's new hat, one that had a double visor (an abomination according to Wooyoung, but a genius fashion choice according to Yunho), had almost been incorporated by Mingi’s gigantic Hawaiian shirt. Next to that, perfectly on display, was Yeosang's favorite denim jacket.

As soon as Seonghwa saw it, he clenched his hands in two fists and silently contemplated the situation.

If his stuff was still there, it meant that Yeosang had left in a hurry, impulsively, perhaps too agitated to sustain a whole night of work.

<<I think I’ll just leave my computer to you. Take a look at the lyrics I’ve changed before Mingi falls asleep on the converter>> he teased, before retrieving the backpack from the ground and standing up again.

<<But you said you were going to review them with us!>> Mingi complained, rubbing an eyelid with the back of his hand.

Hongjoong lightly slapped it in a silent reprimand and bit the inside of his cheek when he looked up at Seonghwa, whom had already opened the door ajar.

<<Tell him that it was not our intention to offend him>> the leader murmured, now torturing his lower lip with evident concern.

<<Tell him that I'll try to talk to the CEO tomorrow>>.

Seonghwa knew Hongjoong well enough to know that the guilt was devouring him, even though it wasn't really his fault.

Seonghwa nodded slowly and briefly glanced at Eden, who seemed to have just figured out what they were really talking about.

<< I don't think it will help anyway>> he commented, tone of voice particularly dry and curt. He suddenly looked more tired than before. The producer vigorously rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and casted an insistent look at the empty caffeine container on the counter, probably wishing it could magically fill itself again.

<<It is not your fault if Yeosang doesn’t get more lines. It really doesn’t depend on him either. His voice is too airy and smokey for the kind of music we are producing now. Yeosang would need slower and sweeter melodies to make his vocals really shine. But modifying these tracks to satisfy the criteria of his vocal timbre, at this point? That’s a workload that nobody feels like taking on. Trust me>> Eden kept casting fleeting glances around the small room.

His lively eyes leaped from one shelf to another, without ever stopping on anything in particular, especially the three teenagers.

<<Plus, we all know that changing style would mean changing Ateez’s identity and it’s something that neither the CEO nor me will allow>>.

Hongjoong sighed deeply and tried to voice his thoughts without exploding in a series of screams and curses. It was obvious that he was barely managing to hold his anger in.

Even Mingi seemed to have perceived Hongjoong's restlessness and had slowly placed his big hand on the leader’s knee, trying to comfort him.

<<It's not fair>> Mingi muttered, tightening his grip on Hongjoong's kneecap. Seonghwa felt his chest tighten further. Seeing his fellow members in these condition - tired, angry and nervous - was unbearable. He felt their discomfort as if it was his own.

<<I'm going home now. I’ll text you later>> Seonghwa announced, finally opening the door.

* * *

Just as he was about to leave the recording studio, Seonghwa met the youngest of their group on the stairs.

Jongho had half his face immersed in a steaming cup of lemon tea and a black mask curled under his chin.

When he greeted him, Seonghwa didn’t perceived anything particularly worrisome in his tone of voice or body language, and had felt slightly better than when he had left the others upstairs.

Jongho's voice was slightly hoarse, but still warm and full as always. Unlike Hongjoong and Mingi, his face was flushed and slightly shiny due to the steam of the hot drink.

<<Going home already?>> Jongho asked in between big sips. Seonghwa warned him to drink slowly and briefly informed him of the situation.

<<He won’t ever admit it, but I think that Yeosang needs someone by his side right now>>.

As soon as he pronounced his name, Jongho suddenly seemed to become sad. As it had happened to Mingi, Seonghwa noticed his posture stiffen and his back slightly bend forward. He looked dejected.

<<He was doing very well, but then we had a few problems harmonizing during the second half of the bridge and Eden decided to let me sing it all. I know I shouldn't, but I feel bad. It’s like I stole his lines. You know?>> Jongho quietly murmured, hiding again between gulps of Tea and puffs of smoke.

Seonghwa pressed his lips together and lowered the cup to reveal the youngest’s round face.

<< You already know that you shouldn't feel guilty, so I won’t have to waste time convincing you, right? Cheer up, Jongho- _ya_! If you have that many parts it just means that you are very good. We are all proud of you, Yeosang too>>.

Jongho nodded feebly and dragged his gaze towards the staircase, beyond the oldest’s shoulders.

<<Well, go upstairs before Mingi faints from sleep>> Seonghwa joked, affectionately squeezing his shoulder.

* * *

Opening the front door of their shared flat, Seonghwa was greeted with sharp laughter and high-pitched shrills.

San and Wooyoung had monopolized the living room and kicked Yunho out of his comfortable seat on the sofa.

Both were holding a Wii remote in their right hand, sitting with their legs sprawled out in order to push each other's knees around, as if that could help them win that Mario Kart's round.

<<Already home?>> Yunho was the first -and only one- to greet him.

He was obviously sulking, but he was still perched on top of the free arm of the sofa to watch the two younger members take turns falling down from the mystical rainbow racetrack.

<<They didn't need as much help as Mingi had said on the phone>> he swiftly lied, stopping near the television to lazily watch the race.

Neither San nor Wooyoung noticed his presence, even after he had menacingly approached the bundle of wires and cables that was keeping the console alive.

Seonghwa huffed and simply decided to return his attention back to Yunho.

When he asked if Yeosang was in their room, the younger stiffly nodded and quickly diverted the topic of the conversation by asking him if he was hungry.

<<I'm dying right here, but neither of these two is going to listen to me anytime soon, so I’m just going to eat my Ramen in peace>> he asserted, earning an amused look from Seonghwa.

<<Make sure you use only one serving of water, though. Last time you made enough soup to feed all the staffs and the noodles were soggy as hell>> he affectionately scolded him, leaving Yunho to fulfill his night cravings.

Their room was dark, except for the bright light coming from the screen of a phone. Yeosang clearly heard Seonghwa enter, but didn’t turn to look at him.

Instead, he merely squinted his eyes when the light from the chandelier exploded around them.

Yeosang had already changed into his pajamas and was lazily laying down on his bed, only half covered by pastel pink sheets.

<<I was sleeping>> he complained in an indistinct grumble, shutting down his phone to quickly stuff it under the pillow.

<<No, you were not>>.

Normally Seonghwa would have rolled his eyes, annoyed by the younger’s antics, but only he smiled affectionately and sat down on the mattress beside him.

He could still feel that weirdly heavy atmosphere, as if it had clung to his back as he left the recording studio.

<<You did a good job today, Yeosang >> Seonghwa begun, reaching a hand out and slipping it in between the blonde strands of his disheveled hair.

The pink night mask he used as a headband blended beautifully with the pale color. But soon after, Yeosang’s expression bent into a scowl. It was as if he was trying to contrast the soft mood of his new look.

Seonghwa could not help but notice how the light and ashy color made his deep brown eyes and milky skin stand out. All the members looked handsome with bleached but still natural looking hair colors, but Yeosang was just dashing.

<<What are you talking about? I sucked. Eden suggested I only do the first verse of the bridge and everyone agreed. They redistributed my parts. As always >> he snorted, turning towards the wall to avoid the older’s intense gaze.

Seonghwa was pleased to see that although Yeosang had quickly retaliated his words, he hadn’t pushed his hand away. He smiled and once again tangled his long fingers in the curly ironed strands.

With a low chuckle Seonghwa slid his fingers over Yeosang’s cheekbone, only to move them and lightly hold his chin, pressing his thumb right in the middle of his small lips.

It wasn’t hard to notice the way his breath got caught in his throat at the intimate contact. That made him smile even bigger.

<<You did a great job nonetheless. You stayed in there until the end. I know how difficult it can be when nothing seems to work out the way you want it to, but you did it. My brave boy>> Seonghwa barely held in a sly smile.

He had barely grazed Yeosang’s upper lip with his index finger and his body had suddenly froze, only to start trembling in the most imperceptible of ways.

Seonghwa lustfully took in the way the younger’s mouth had opened, ready to welcome in his fingers, but restrained himself to move.

He really wanted to make sure Yeosang was emotionally alright before doing anything else.

Sure, having intercourse with his younger members was his favorite way of helping them relieve their stress -and it worked wonderfully for all of them too- but it only came after assuring their mental state.

<<Hyung, please>> Yeosang managed to mutter, just before Seonghwa approached him slowly pressed his lips to his, still holding his thumb in place to prevent any sort of real contact.

That was exactly what Yeosang was craving, though.

<<You must’ve been so upset. But it’s not your fault, okay? I had a talk with the members and the producers a little while ago. Mingi feels guilty just as much as Jongho for reorganizing your lines like that>> Seonghwa calmly explained, slightly moving his fingertip to allow his mouth to adhere better to Yeosang’s.

<<And Hongjoong wants to have a word with the CEO to make this the last comeback you have to be underestimated like this. Eden told him off, but you know how stubborn our leader is. Don’t worry too much, Yeosang- _ie_. We got you>>.

The younger lightly pecked Seonghwa’s finger pad and deeply inhaled from his nostrils, trying to pretend that the moisture forming in his eyes wasn’t tears.

<<Thank you so much>> Yeosang whispered, failing to contain a groan when Seonghwa finally placed his mouth on his awaiting one.

The older smiled against his lips as soon as he perceived the way he had grunted. It was deep, rumbling and powerful enough to make his chest vibrate a little.

<<What an attractive voice you have. And nobody lets you use it. What a waste>> Seonghwa teasingly commented, grabbing Yeosang by his tiny shoulders. He was quick to push the younger down and place him under his own, broader body.

<<I don't think this is right. I'm kind of tired and it's already late>> Yeosang stammered in an unconvincing manner that made Seonghwa smirk.

He swiftly leaned forward and placed another chaste kiss on his lips. <<Your body is telling me a whole another story, Yeosang-ie>> Seonghwa whispered in his ear, exaggerating his breaths so that the warm air of his breath would blow up against the warm skin.

Yeosang shivered but felt a wave of heat cling its way up his neck at the same time. Seonghwa had a hand tightly wrapped around his flimsy hips and the other pressing down against the bed.

<<You know you need this. You're holding me down yourself, look>> he then added, hinting at the way Yeosang’s fingers were gripping the sides of his blue trousers. 

<<You’re keeping me so close>> Seonghwa whispered.

It was useless to deny it at this point, Yeosang knew it was the time to be shameless. But as his lips searched for the older’s once again, his cheeks were still ablaze.

He really needed the attention and Seonghwa had a very strong sense for that sort of thing.

It was almost scary, but when there was something wrong with anyone in the group, Seonghwa always seemed to be the first to notice and take action. He had a great _noon-chi_. That’s what Koreans called it, the art of being in tune to someone else’s feelings.

<<I need you like this>> Yeosang muttered.

Seonghwa felt that strange tingling feeling again, but this time it was more intense and close to the pit of his stomach, as if his belly was trying to fold back on itself. It felt like pity.

<<I know>> he said, joining their mouths one last time before retreating and going back to sitting next to him on the mattress. Yeosang looked at him with eyes wide open for a couple of moments, until Seonghwa slipped his hands around his slender waist and pulled him onto his legs.

<<Tell me what you need, I'll give it to you right now>> Seonghwa boldly offered, pressing one of his palms on the younger’s side, caressing the space in between each rib with the tip of his thumb.

Yeosang held in a breath as Seonghwa's fingertip brushed his nipple. He couldn’t really tell if it was intentional, but knowing the older, the answer would certainly be affirmative.

Yeosang huffed out loudly, already frustrated. Damn Seonghwa and his liking for teasing.

<<It looks like you already know very well what I want>> Yeosang remarked, gaining a bit of his usual sassiness back.

Seonghwa smiled sweetly and softly kissed him, not hesitating at all before running the tip of his tongue over the younger’s lips. Yeosang shuddered as soon as he felt the soft and moist texture on his mouth, crumpling up like a sheet of paper in Seonghwa’s hands.

<<My Yeosang- _ie_ needs to relax>> Seonghwa slipped his fingers through the short strands of hair on the nape of his neck and pulled him flush against his own body.

Seonghwa once again trailed his fingers over Yeosang’s slightly open mouth, knowing exactly how the younger’s reaction was going to be like. He really wasn’t all that surprised when he felt two of his fingers being softly caressed by Yeosang’s tongue.

Something that Seonghwa had learned, especially after being roommates with him over the years, was that Yeosang came off as shy and wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions, but became really bold once he felt safe.

Seonghwa felt his chest swell with some kind of pride when he noticed the way Yeosang had shamelessly started to suck on his finger pads. _“With you I feel the safest”_ that’s what the younger’s action meant to him.

<<Since they won’t let anyone hear your beautiful voice, what do you say we use this sweet mouth of yours for something else?>>.

Yeosang flushed of a peachy shade of pink on the apple of his cheeks, butonly glanced at the closed door behind Seonghwa’s shoulders and quickly nodded his head yes.

<<Don’t worry, we’re alone in here. But you know they wouldn’t say anything bad about this, right? You’re not the only one who needs this at times>> Seonghwa reassured him, playfully winking at the same time.

There was something dirty and sweet in the way he was being looked at, that made Yeosang literally fall on his knees.

Seonghwa’s fingers were quick to slip in between his lips when the younger softly whined, clearly tired of talking.

<<You look the best like this>> Seonghwa had only whispered it, but it was enough to spur Yeosang to frantically pop the button of his slacks open.

The older could only gasp and tightly grip the top of his head, watching as Yeosang eagerly pulled down the band of his gray boxers and loudly gulped down.

Seonghwa wasn’t that big down there, but none of the members had ever complained about feeling unsatisfied with the way he topped them, so even when Yeosang seemed to hesitate in front of his nakedness, he didn’t lose his confidence.

<<What’s wrong? Are you okay?>> the hand that was strongly gripping at the younger’s hair slowly became softer, until Seonghwa started to lightly stroke his scalp.

His stomach churned once again as he bent down to catch Yeosang’s glossy eyes.

<<Missed you so much>> the younger barely whimpered, sinking his nails in the older’s thighs. Seonghwa let go of the big lump of air he had been holding inside his lungs and felt his lips bend in a soft smile.

Saying nothing, Seonghwa simply urged him to open his mouth and guided him to his hips, raveling in the way Yeosang’s mouth felt deliciously hot and tight around the head of his cock.

It was clear that the younger still felt nervous and hesitant, only delivering kitten licks here and there, kissing a little too softly around the tip and never sucking past an inch or two down his shaft. But Seonghwa didn’t care.

He considered himself lucky just to open his eyes and be able to see Yeosang’s cute face all scrunched up and focused on making him feel good.

At some point though, the smaller had started to sink his head lower, taking him deeper inside his mouth, briefly moaning whenever Seonghwa’s dick hit the back of his throat.

Considering that he hadn’t had the time nor the energy to even jerk off while showering, it didn’t come as a surprise when Seonghwa felt a rich and blissful feeling coil up in his lower stomach.

Yeosang had probably understood that his _hyung_ was ready to let himself go when he had started to squirm around, trying to restrain himself from bucking his hips all the way inside the younger’s mouth.

<<Baby>> Seonghwa groaned, gripping the nape of Yeosang’s neck to press him even closer to his navel. <<You’re gonna make me cum>> he breathlessly added, moaning even louder as Yeosang purposely started to suck on his shaft, coming back up to take a breath and spit on the very flushed head of the older’s dick.

<<Fuck>>.

Yeosang had almost smirked around Seonghwa’s cock, adoring the way the older’s voice had suddenly become weaker. He just loved to know he was able to make him whimper like that.

Letting a string of saliva drip down directly on the slit of his cock, Yeosang fixed his gaze on Seonghwa’s face, smiling cheekily at the way the older’s eyes had almost rolled back.

<<You have no idea>> the older gasped after a particularly harsh suck <<You look so damn good right now. You have no idea>>.

He mouthed at the side of his cock and languidly stroked Seonghwa’s balls in time with his mouth, trying to ignore the salty aftertaste that the precum left on his tongue.

Yeosang liked giving blowjobs to a certain extent. He enjoyed the feeling of being so intimate with someone, liked having his mouth full and warm, but hated the way it all tasted.

Seonghwa’s skin smelled amazing though, so maybe that was the reason he liked having him that close.

It didn’t take longer than five minutes, before Yeosang had to remove his lips from Seonghwa’s girt to avoid getting semen in his mouth. He knew most people found it hot when their partners swallowed their release, but there was no way he was going to have to taste that for the rest of their intercourse.

<<When did you get this good, uh?>> Seonghwa jokingly asked after consuming his high, smiling wide when Yeosang gave one last lick to his base and giggled almost too adorably for what they had been doing.

He watched the younger climb back up the mattress and welcomed him back in his embrace.

<<My turn?>> Yeosang asked, but he didn’t really need an answer. He was quick to discard his own pajama pants somewhere on the floor and sit his butt on Seonghwa’s hips.

The older groaned softly when the fabric of his underwear rubbed against his still sensitive cock.

<<I don’t think I can go again>> he stammered, pouting when Yeosang lowly moaned in complaint and slowly started to place licks and open mouthed kisses along his jaw and shoulders.

<<You’re stamina sucks, you’re old>> he commented, gripping the sides of Seonghwa’s white shirt to remove it in a smooth motion.

He seriously tried not to gawk at his tan smooth skin and the hints of ab lines on his abdomen, but from the other’s low chuckle he had probably failed miserably.

<<I can get tired too, you know? But there are lots of different ways I can make it up to you>>.

Seonghwa didn’t give Yeosang time to talk back and swiftly laid back down on the mattress, filling both his palms with a handful of the younger’s plump ass, in order to physically drag him towards his chest.

<<How?>> he squeaked, feeling his cock twitch at the sole thought of what Seonghwa was probably going to do.

If there was something Yeosang enjoyed more than being fucked, was definitely getting his ass eaten out. And God, Seonghwa’s tongue felt just like heaven against his rim, like it was made for that very purpose.

<<Something tells me that you already know>> he smirked, helping Yeosang remove his boxers.

After that purposefully teasing line, Seonghwa didn’t utter a single word for more than fifteen minutes.

Even if he had wanted to praise Yeosang for whining and arching his back so beautifully, he still couldn’t.

In fact, with his mouth so intensely attached to Yeosang’s now slick hole and his long tongue constantly diving in to lick and tickle his swollen walls, Seonghwa could only grunt out half curses and take very deep breaths.

Yeosang had been riding his face for what felt like an eternity now, but he wasn’t going to stop until the younger experienced the body shuddering orgasm that he deserved.

<<I’m right there>> Yeosang heaved, reaching both his hands back to hold himself open. The feeling of Seonghwa’s lips sucking so fiercely on his rim felt even better with his muscles tense and all stretched out.

The older hummed lowly and gave a particularly deep lick, as if to say he had understood perfectly.

<<There! Right there!>> the younger mumbled, trying to hold himself back from wildly rocking his hips all over Seonghwa’s face. <<Please touch me>> he quickly added, straining as soon as he felt hands completely engulf his length.

<<More!>> Yeosang shamelessly whimpered, losing all sorts of self-control.

He felt his core tighten and coil so much it had started to hurt along with his balls, that Seonghwa had finally taken into consideration. There wasn’t a spot in his body that wasn’t being ravished by his hyung and it felt absolutely perfect.

Seonghwa suddenly stuck his entire tongue inside the younger’s asshole, just keeping it there to keep Yeosang while he focused on pleasuring him with his hands.

Yeosang kept whining pitifully with every stroke of his rock hard cock until he stilled completely, finally on the brick of a mouth watering orgasm.

It washed over him in the matter of a few seconds, more intense than what he had initially expected.

Seonghwa had always been good at taking care of the members’ needs, but Yeosang didn’t remember having problem catching his breath because of a climax before.

<<Damn, if not getting lines makes you cum so hard, I’ll better talk with Eden first thing tomorrow>> Seonghwa joked after removing his tongue from Yeosang’s oversensitive hole.

The younger twitched in discomfort as he felt his rim being teased and whined with the brattiest tone he could manage.

<<Shut up!>> he then giggled, punching Seonghwa on the shoulder only to snuggle against his chest right after, sticky messes already forgotten.


	2. Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is determined to help Yeosang get the recognition he deserves and has a talk with the CEO of their company.   
> Things don't go as well as planned and Seonghwa is the one to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with University that I haven't had the time to touch my drafts for a whole month, but now I'm done!  
> I'll try to finish this as soon as I can, but for now it's Seongjoong time! 
> 
> P.S. this is long and smutty! Enjoy!

The CEO’s office is at the end of a very long and boldly illuminated corridor. Hongjoong snuggles uncomfortably in Yunho’s oversized jacket as he nears the closed glass doors, air becoming progressively colder. The AC system only seems to work properly in that area of the building.

Kim Seon is busy at his desk, shuffling through piles of papers as he talks with someone over the intercom, probably one of the nice women that had let Hongjoong enter the private quarters of the building. When he finally comes to a stop, his boss silently shifts his gaze to the translucent glass of the door and gives him a small nod. It’s time.

Hongjoong gulps loudly as he timidly pushes the door open, smiling gently as he bows down to greet him. The CEO shuts off the communication with the reception after spitting a few more instructions and then focuses solely on Hongjoong, who already feels his stomach churn and twist unpleasantly.

The previous night, after finally wrapping up Jongho’s recordings for the comeback, Hongjoong had given a call to their manager, seeking permission to see their Boss as soon as possible. He had felt confident and ready to defend Yeosang’s rights, but now he couldn’t even remember the speech he had so attentively prepared. The anxiety of going against their chief was eating him alive.

Hongjoong knew that the CEO was not going to let him talk as much as he had wanted to, but he surely didn’t except the conversation to flow that smoothly, only lasting a few minutes.

Kim Seon had been decisive and curt as always, easily discarding every single point that the leader had tried to make and fairly argue. “I know where you’re going with this, but I will listen anyway” was the greeting Hongjoong received.

There was no “Hello” or any type of pleasantries and Hongjoong had been feeling absolutely awful from the very first moment he had started to speak his mind. The CEO obviously hadn’t taken seriously whatever he had tried to say and barely stifled a chuckle, treating the issue as a mere joke.

“Yeosang is a performer, not a vocalist. Therefore, if he can’t keep up with the rest of you his parts are to be redistributed according to the rules. We don’t need all eight of you to be in the record. We need to make our choices to produce the best song we can. As the leader, you should remember that. Always”.

Hongjoong had barely managed to keep his tears at bay and had quickly bowed down, spurring out of the office with his lips painfully sucked in his mouth. He felt like he was not allowed to cry, like he didn’t deserve to have that type of liberating outburst.

Eden had warned him to avoid bringing the issue to the CEO multiple times throughout the past week and even if Hongjoong himself had been conscious of which the results were probably going to be, he had still refused to accept defeat. And now he had made everything worse.

“Hwa!” he finally whimpered in the speaker of his phone, now alone in the company’s black van. The youngest of their managers shoot him a quick smile and closed the door, worriedly looking at him through the rearview mirror before starting the engine.

“We knew that could have happened. You did your best, it’s okay” Seonghwa promptly reassured with his gentlest voice. A wave of warmth spread through his chest, but Hongjoong quickly froze back up as he heard a barely perceptible sigh coming from the other end of the line.

That was enough to make a chocked sob escape his mouth. The tears he had previously suppressed were now rapidly making their way down his rosy cheeks, some dangling from the tip of his pointy nose. It was way too easy to misinterpret Seonghwa’s heavy breathing as a sign of disappointment.

“Come back home” the eldest said, uttering a few more reassuring words to try and console him. Hongjoong took a deep breath and bit down on his already swollen bottom lip, silently nodding along to that softly spoken instruction.

Seonghwa knew better than anyone that when Hongjoong let himself be that vulnerable, it was best to gently guide him through his actions, easing his mind and letting it wonder freely.

Seonghwa hung up with a heavy heart and thoughts of concern swirling profusely in his head.

He had been prepared for that eventuality, knowing that their CEO was never going to seriously take Yeosang’s problem into account. Not that easily at least.

That’s why he had already warned the other members to avoid pestering their leader for the day, letting him handle everything.

Yunho and Mingi had looked at him with a matching set of big glossy eyes and pouting lips.

“He’s going to need us to be a little more careful for today. He needs that sometimes, we all know that right?” Seonghwa had smiled warmly at the two, patting both their head as they meekly nodded along and scurried away to join San and a very sleepy Wooyoung on the couch.

The oldest scraped his upper lip with his teeth a few times, trying to get rid of that oppressing feeling that had been sitting on his chest since that night with Yeosang.

Since he was easily able to tell that something was wrong, he had been feeling anxious. It was nerve-racking to have to be careful when one of the members was feeling down, but knowing that the issue at hand was something that could easily involve the whole team was scary enough to have him bite his lips raw because of the nerves.

When Seonghwa had made a move to enter Hongjoong’s messy room, having an idea to prepare it beforehand, he had caught a sad looking Yeosang standing right next to the bathroom’s door, staring into space.

He had been waiting for Jongho to finish showering for at least ten minutes now, but the pounding he had given to the wooden door had suddenly quieted down as he heard the older pick up Hongjoong’s call.

Seonghwa wasn’t mad that Yeosang had eavesdropped on their conversation. He had probably heard him use sweet and kind of embarrassing words to reassure their sobbing leader, but that didn’t matter. Seeing him so upset over something that wasn’t in his control had Seonghwa’s chest strain even more.

“It’s not your fault” he simply whispered, pecking Yeosang on the forehead. The younger had tried to say something back, obviously claiming the opposite, but Seonghwa didn’t leave him enough room to do so.

“Don’t make me repeat myself” he said, pressing his lips on Yeosang’s slightly chipped ones. He had smiled sweetly, but he certainly didn’t miss the shiver that had made the younger’s skin rise with goosebumps.

He smirked and left one more peck on his now blushing cheek, reaching behind his smaller body to pound his fist on the bathroom door.

“Don’t use all the conditioner, Jongho- _ya_! Yeosang- _ie_ has to shower too!” He reprimanded the youngest, still trapping Yeosang between his broader body and the door.

That quick flirtatious moment had slightly helped relieve some of the pressure Seonghwa had been feeling ever since Hongjoong had called, but once he heard the leader make his way back into their shared flat his throat closed once again.

Hongjoong wasn’t crying anymore and even if it was barely visible and not really believable, a smile was still stretching his thin lips at the corners.

Seonghwa was quick to approach him, linking their hands together as soon as the leader lazily discarded his black combat boots by the entrance.

“How did it go?” Wooyoung asked him, mindlessly playing with his old Nintendo DS. He was sitting down on Mingi’s lap, who was quietly watching the game unfold with his chin planted on the younger’s shoulder.

Seonghwa silently thanked the rapper when he used his left hand to hit Wooyoung on the side of his head in a reprimand.

Wooyoung was quick to close his portable console and shoot big eyed looks to Hongjoong and Yeosang, who were both burning the parquet with the intensity of their gazes.

“I guess it didn’t go well, but we kind of were expecting that. Weren’t we?”.

As an uncomfortable silence spread through the room, Wooyoung begun to frantically look around, craving for someone to sympathize with him. That, of course, did not happen. Instead, Hongjoong’s chin crumpled and his bottom lip jutted out, wobbling dangerously.

As soon as a sniffle left him, Wooyoung squeaked loudly and begun slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I’m so stupid! I did wrong, I’m sorry” he rushed out, now full on pouting towards the elders.

Hongjoong’s gaze was still casted down, focused on Seonghwa’s bigger hand squeezing his own, but the eldest only spared him a fed-up sigh andsilently warned them all to keep quiet.

“It’s okay, let’s go now” Seonghwa then softly murmured to Hongjoong, reinforcing the grip on his fingers. To the sheer surprise of the rest of the members, the leader let himself be dragged around by Seonghwa with nothing but a small whimper.

Yunho scrunched his eyebrows together and shoot a curious look to San, who had wrapped Yeosang in a not requested but still comforting hug.

Everybody had been informed about Yeosang’s lines being redistributed, but since that wasn’t the first time it had happened to one of them, Yunho was still trying to wrap his head around it. Why did Yeosang look so guilty? And why was Hongjoong that sad?

“Let’s go have breakfast outside before practice! The weather is especially good today!” He exclaimed, deciding to just forget about it and give Seonghwa a hand with handling the others. Mingi shoot him a look as he obnoxiously clapped his hands together in order to drive everybody’s attention on him.

“The forecast says that a storm is coming” said Jongho, mindlessly strolling in the packed living room with his baby blue robe tightly fastened around his waist. San, who had probably caught on Yunho’s act, pouted angrily and reached a hand out to pinch him on the shoulder.

“Ouch! What did I say?” The youngest whined with his forehead creased in irritation, frantically rubbing his right sleeve.

“Let’s go before it rains then!” Yunho cheerfully proposed, patting Wooyoung on the head as to make him stand up. This time he was quick to get the memo and promptly jumped up from Mingi’s lap, dragging both him and Yeosang to get changed.

Just then Seonghwa shot Yunho a barely visible but grateful smile and subtly squeezed Hongjoong’s hand, signaling him to finally follow him to his room.

“You never clean up” Seonghwa commented with a warm smile, shutting the door behind them. He hated to see Hongjoong’s living space in those conditions, because it was more than enough to remind him about how bad he was at taking care of himself.

“You always do it for me before I can” Hongjoong sniffled, wiping the underside of his eyes with his fists.

Seonghwa laughed softly and forced himself to silently watch Hongjoong sit down on his unmade bed, even if his hands itched to just tidy everything up really quickly. However, one look at the younger’s face was enough to discard all those futile thoughts. His thin lips were bent in a sad frown and even if his rosy cheeks weren't wet, his eyes were still teary.

“It is not your fault” Seonghwa started, trying to mask the tired sigh that pushed to tumble out from his mouth. With Hongjoong it was always like that.

Seonghwa would need to repeat himself as many times as it was necessary, until Hongjoong understood that he didn’t need to take all the team’s problems on his shoulders.

But that simply was who he was, a leader, someone who naturally strived to help others no matter the consequences. Seonghwa felt compelled to remind him every time, because he was the only one that knew how to take care of him.

Sometimes it was easy and all the oldest would have to do was make Hongjoong flop down onto his belly and finger fuck-him until his head would empty of every toxic thought.

Other times the younger would be harder to deal with and Seonghwa would have to tough up and force him down on his knees, filling his mouth with whatever could shut him up. It didn’t really matter if it was his cock or his finger, as long as his mouth was full and warm.

“Aren’t you going to lay down?” Seonghwa asked, expectantly looking at him from a distance. He wanted to let Hongjoong take his time, but also needed to encourage him.

“I fucked up big time with the CEO” he sighed instead, ignoring the older’s intense gaze. Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers and whined underneath his breath. When he finally gathered enough courage to confront Seonghwa, his throat closed and his eyes started to sting again.

“On your belly or your back?” He heard him ask and even as his crotch twitched as a natural reaction, Hongjoong just couldn't bring himself to think about _that_ right at this moment.

“Listen to me, you have no idea. I fucked up big time, Hwa! I wanted to make it better for Yeosang but I only made it worse for all of us” the leader confessed, getting the words out just as one would with a load of bile, vomiting them out and tasting the bitter aftertaste of each syllable in his mouth. It was disgusting, but it was the truth.

“On your belly then” the older nodded to himself, still staring intently at the smaller. It hurt him to see Hongjoong so sad, probably more now that they’re alone and the room was only filled with his tiny sobs.

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong wailed, slamming his tightened fists down on the messy comforter. He gritted his teeth and swallowed thickly a few times, trying to keep himself in check.

The older stilled and just looked at him, teary eyed and trembling once again. He tried his best not to pity him, because that would be just cruel and not at all what Hongjoong needs from him. So Seonghwa just waited and listened as he let it all out.

“ _Yes_ ” he said to himself _“We need to take care of the important issues first_ ”.

“You have no idea what he said, you should listen to me!” Hongjoong kept blubbering, fisting the sheets and kicking his feet just slightly, evidently trying to cover up his frustration.

Seonghwa jutted his hip out and crossed his arms, lifting his chin up as he silently advised Hongjoong to say whatever had been eating at him.

“He said they don’t need all eight of us in the record, that Yeosang is only a performer and if he can’t keep up with us they will exclude him. How? How could he say that?” Hongjoong cried, voice now dropping to a fickle whisper.

Seonghwa fought to hide the way his eyes grew big because of the shock and taking a deep breath he stepped closer. As he observed Hongjoong’s chest shake and fight to keep the air inside his lungs for more than a few instants, he could only remain silent.

He could clearly sense how crushed Hongjoong was feeling and couldn't find it in himself to sit him down and make him talk about it. It’s not the way they choose to deal with stuff like that, anyway.

“Come on, let’s get rid of your clothes for now” he calmly said, still not moving from his spot. He waited for a reaction, knowing that Hongjoong would surely get angry or somewhat frustrated.

“Will you please stop! This is not something a quick fuck can fix! Why can’t you understand?” When the anger finally came out, Seonghwa bit away a smirk and slowly nodded his head. 

“Fix what?”.

“Hongjoong, fix what?” His gaze darkened as the silence stretched out.

“That I’m a bad leader” Hongjoong finally let out, followed by a sob and a string of loud hiccups. Seonghwa froze for a moment, feeling his head spin a little. He had really said it.

He watched him carefully, his gaze apparently stone cold and every line of his expression harshly drawn. Hongjoong hid his tears in shame and flipped on the bed, suffocating his cries in between the pillows.

“Do you know why you’re crying so much?”.

As he sat down next to his quivering body, Seonghwa rhythmically pat his back and calmly rocked his body. It was barely perceptible but it somehow felt very comforting.

“Because it’s true!” Hongjoong wailed, his voice thick and muffled by both the covers and his snot. Seonghwa chuckled lowly and spread his palm around the side of his thin waist, caressing him over the yellow sweater.

“It’s the opposite. I think you’re like this because you know it’s not true. You’re just disappointed that even after all the work and sacrifices that you’ve done, now you’re here thinking so low of yourself”.

As another wave of cries hit him, Seonghwa giggled once again and slowly took him into his arms. “You know I’m right and that you only made a mistake”.

Hongjoong continuously sniffled and tried to argue many times, only to close his mouth and nod his head.

“And it’s not that big of a mistake. Yeosang is a great performer, we all are, and we know how to take care of ourselves. He’s always been able to keep up and if any of us will face obstacles along the way, well … that could happen, but we’ll be there to help each other out. Won’t we?”.

Seonghwa smiled warmly as his closest friend let out a barely audible “Yes” and snuggled closer to him, only to let go and hurriedly remove his sweater after a few seconds.

“What are you doing?” The older wandered, watching carefully as Hongjoong’s full thighs also came out of his blue jeans.

“You said we should start taking off my clothes, so I am” he cheekily replied, letting his underwear fall down on the floor.

Seonghwa scoffed as the younger let himself fall down on the mattress on his belly, making sure to jut out his ass as much as he could without feeling too uncomfortable.

“It looks like you’re all better already” Seonghwa teased, using his right hand to spread his cheeks out and slowly let a string of saliva dribble down to his asshole. Hongjoong hummed and immediately closed his eyes, feeling himself grow hard.

“Then I guess you were right, a quick fuck won’t fix anything” the older kept clicking his tongue two times and using the tip of his thumb to glaze over his puckered rim, before stopping abruptly and getting up.

“What?” Hongjoong stammered, looking over his shoulder with his eyes wide and bottom lip ready to stick out. “No!” He quickly exclaimed, adding a few more nonsensical sentences to try and mend the situation.

Seonghwa silently watched as he got more and more frustrated with himself, this time for a whole another reason, one that had his tummy tickle with excitement. But even if it was fun to tease him like this, Hongjoong could probably still be sensitive and fragile, so he choose not to torture him for long.

“Either way, It’s fine” he shrugged, returning next to him on the bed “If a quickie won’t be effective with you, I might as well try to fuck you all day long”.

Hongjoong couldn’t hold in the whine that left his throat at that moment, even with his best efforts. “Please” he squeaked.

Seonghwa kept his silent promise and was nice enough to finger him only until Hongjoong was ready to take him, even if his gut was telling him to draw it out longer, to make him cry and wither underneath his body until all bad thought left his mind. No, until his leader was left speechless and so blissed out he couldn’t even begin to think such things about himself anymore.

Instead, he compromised with himself and used his tongue to hold the preliminaries a little longer, licking his rim and nipping at his insides just to hear him loose himself in between his own moans.

Hongjoong sounded most beautiful when he couldn’t worry, when he let himself go completely. Seonghwa felt honored to be the only one to see him that way.

“Faster” he would occasionally complain, beating the mattress with his palms and fists when Seonghwa would just stop his trusts altogether. No matter how much he begged and repeated that same command, the older refused to give him what he thought he needed.

It was always like that with Hongjoong, he always thought of himself as someone who had to deal with whatever he was given fast and quietly, all alone. He had convinced himself, somehow, that he liked that too. Seonghwa could see right through him, therefore stubbornly refused to satisfy those particular needs.

“You want to fuck my mouth? You want me to finger the living daylights out of your ass? Or you want to ride my thighs until you can’t take it anymore? Those are all fine options to me. But I won’t ever get rough on you just because you feel like you deserve to be treated like that even in between the sheets. Never”.

Hongjoong had punched him the first time Seonghwa had told him that, cried and yelled at him too. But then got used to it, begun to love it, the way he would endlessly ask him only to be refused. The frustration he got out of it was almost enough to drive him near his climax every time.

“Faster” he kept sobbing, arching his back only to feel Seonghwa’s throbbing cock bury even deeper inside of him, slower as the time went by.

“It’s okay” Seonghwa whispered against the side of his neck, now completely draped over his back. As his hips slapped against the curve of the younger’s ass, he left a trail of open mouthed kisses everywhere he could, not caring about tasting sweat on his palate as long as it was coming from Hongjoong’s honey skin.

The leader withered, moaning profusely as his voice became louder and Seonghwa’s thrusts more powerful, finally pulling out and releasing all over Hongjoong’s back. He quickly fell back down against the mattress, completely spent of every ounce of energy. However, Seonghwa was not done yet.

“Lift yourself up for me” he sweetly instructed, towering over him on his knees. Hongjoong whined and shook his head, burying his head in between the soft sheets before starting to rut against the rough cloth underneath him. “Come on” Seonghwa chuckled, giving him a soft pat on his backside.

“No” Hongjoong groaned, still thrusting his hips against the comforter. Seonghwa bit his lips for half a second and then decided to indulge the younger’s wishes. “If you want to finish this way okay, let me give you a hand”.

The leader didn’t comment and only let out a string of moans, reaching a hand down his crotch. Just as he begun to thumb at the head of his own dick, eager to cum, Seonghwa spread his legs with one of his own and pushed his whole thumb inside Hongjoong’s messy hole.

“I love the way you suck my fingers in” he mindlessly pointed out, slowly fucking the digit in and out of his rim.

“I could do this for hours” Hongjoong let out an high-pitched cry and sped up his hand, pushing his ass up in order to meet with Seonghwa’s hand.

He came with a long and really low moan, dirtying the sheets and the tips of his own fingers, but that didn’t matter at all. Not when Seonghwa had already left the room to start the shower and get new clothes for both of them.

Seonghwa, his irreplaceable Seonghwa.


	3. Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa notices that the youngest is guilt tripping himself because of what happened to Yeosang that day at the recording studio and tries to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to be quick and just say that:  
> a) this is not proof read yet, so bare with me for all the mistakes you'll find and  
> b) it took me so long to write this that at one point I contemplated giving up and writing a sh*t load of fluff, because we all know that Jongho is baby.
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you enjoy!

It was three days later that Hongjoong received a call from producer Eden. The boys were mostly still sleeping, even if one of their managers had already ordered breakfast for all of them and now their kitchen table was littered with rice bowls and side dishes.

“When you’re finished clean it up and come to the practice room. Don’t be late!” He had said, patting the leader on his back when he had let out a big dejected sigh.

Everybody in the KQ family knew what a hassle could be getting all of the members to be perfectly on time, especially when it came to interview practices or any sort of meeting.

“Also, remind Jongho and Yeosang to see Eden later tonight. He said he already called you but I’m just making sure you remember”.

Hongjoong had been fine -even if it was a Saturday and it wasn’t even nine in the morning yet- until the manager had said that.

Hongjoong tried hard to gulp down the heaviness that had suddenly made his mouth dry and stiff and “I will” he nodded his head. Then, offering the man a tight-lipped smile he kindly showed him outside.

As soon as he left, his eyes run to the corridor stretching behind his shoulders, desperately searching for Seonghwa’s figure to magically appear and comfort him, like he had done numerous times before.

Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in a silent self-reprimand. 

He seriously needed to stop relying so much on their oldest member. He didn’t want him to think of him as weak nor he wanted him to take any responsibilities for him. Not at all.

But at the same time he particularly wished that there were someone else that could tell Yeosang and Jongho about their meeting with Eden.

He really didn’t want to re-open that wound, but it looked like his duties as the leader were gonna put him exactly where he didn’t want to be: in an awkward position between work and his second family.

Just when he was about to turn around and start banging his head against the closest wall, “What are you doing?” A rough but still familiar voice spoke up, making him finally come back to his senses.

Hongjoong’s eyes shot open and he visibly winced, forcefully bending his lips in a wavering smile.

“Nothing, I was about to come and wake everybody up”.

Seonghwa’s gaze scrutinized him for ten endless seconds. But, even if it looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth only twitched and never opened up. That only made Hongjoong all the more nervous.

There was no way Seonghwa had so easily believed the poor excuse he had managed to stutter out.

“I already did, come eat”.

Hongjoong worriedly glanced at the dark corridor as the older moved towards the kitchen, briefly stopping by his side in order to deliver a warning slap to his butt.

It wasn’t painful at all, but it didn’t really feel all that playful either.

“I can clearly feel your discomfort, so you’re making me uncomfortable. Stop worrying for whatever reason and come eat _‘Joong-ah_ ”.

Breakfast passed by way too quickly, as did Hongjoong’s possibility to brief the two younger members on their evening schedule.

Seonghwa shot him attentive looks throughout not only the meal, but the entire day. Hongjoong hadn’t told nobody about his issue, but the oldest’s _noon-chi_ -that ability that made him, at least in his eyes, look a bit like a shaman of some sort- appeared to be extremely sharp that day.

The way he was constantly being observed almost made Hongjoong’s skin crawl on itself.

“I told them” he finally confessed after dinner.

They were both sitting down outside their dance room, legs stretched out from one side of the narrow corridor to the other, with their backs against the wall.

Seonghwa had just discarded his now empty ramen cup on the floor -they still weren’t allowed to eat inside the studio- and had let the back of his head rest against the hard surface behind them.

“What? To who?” He asked, then let out a heavy sigh with his eyes still closed.

Hongjoong mimicked him and started playing with his own fingers, more stressed than nervous.

“To Jongho and Yeosang. That eden called me early this morning to tell me that he wanted to see them tonight at the recording studio. They’re probably on their way now”.

Seonghwa was silent for a good minute, enough for the other one to think he had maybe fallen asleep. He wouldn’t blame him though, he himself was exhausted.

“You’re not saying anything”.

“What should I say?” The older whispered, voice low and slightly scratchy just like it was after every a very tiring day.

But, in some way, it felt intimate enough to make the hair on his arm stand up because of the shivers.

Hongjoong gulped and simply shrugged his shoulders. He had not idea either.

“I guess I’ll need to comfort our Jongho tonight” Seonghwa nonchalantly said.

When the younger turned his head to look at him, sitting right next to him, Seonghwa had his eyes ajar and a smirk on his lips.

“You’re making me see things in my head, that I seriously don’t need to see”.

Hongjoong chucked lowly, proceeding to hit him with one of his fist trapped inside the sleeve of his usual oversized sweater.

“What? Don’t act like I didn’t fuck the stress out of you last week”.

With Jongho things had always been different.

Seonghwa felt like walking on eggshells when approaching him, because starting something with him wasn’t as easy as getting intimate with someone like Wooyoung, always eager to please and be pleased.

In fact, Jongho was not only the youngest, but also the type of person that didn’t particularly enjoy skin-ship.

Therefore, the times Seonghwa’s anti-stress method had succeeded with him could be counted on the fingers of one hand. That, and the fact that Jongho had quite a bashful side to him.

As a matter of fact, when he got embarrassed -and it happened quite quickly and fairly often- the chances of making him feel at ease again were pretty low.

Once you lost Jongho in the spiral of his own shame and anxiousness, there was no way you’d get him back to a relaxed state of mind.

But this time, waiting for him to come back home from the meeting with Eden, Seonghwa didn’t feel as nervous as he usually would.

Knowing what the meeting was probably going on about and remembering Jongho’s sorrowful expression on the stairs, that day at the recording studio, Seonghwa figured that this time he really needed his attentions.

He wouldn’t be rejected this time, he was sure. Jongho, although shy and hesitant, really needed him this time.

As he sat on the youngest’s bed, he fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans but did nothing to actually unlock it.

Instead, he set it on the side-table and crossed his arms.

Staring off into space, he causally observed the stack of clothes messily folded on his desk and the open cabinet overflowing with all types of toys both him and Mingi had collected over the years.

It was when he locked eyes with a weirdly shaped frog, that he finally heard the front door slap against the jamb.

He immediately got up from the mattress and took a step towards the door, stopping on his tracks as soon as the door flew open to reveal a pouting Jongho.

“Are you crying?”.

At the older’s question, the youngest froze for a long moment. Then, gradually, he let his chin crumple and squeezed his eyes shut, nodding vigorously to answer the question.

Seonghwa uncomfortably munched down on his bottom lip as waves of sadness reached him.

“How long were you going to keep that in, Jongho- _ya_?” Seonghwa mumbled in a way that made it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

The assertiveness to his tone was enough to make Jongho’s throat close up.

As he silently weeped, freeing all the tears he had so hard tried to hold back during the entirety of the previous week, the oldest lunged forward to enclose him in a hug.

The youngest did nothing to reciprocate the hold, but the fact that he let his cheek rest against his shoulder had Seonghwa tremble slightly.

It was the first time Jongho had let anyone console him like that, shamelessly.

“I though you already knew that it’s none of your fault” Seonghwa murmured, lips slightly pressed against the side of his head in a dull peck.

Jongho took a shaky breath and used the side of his left hand to dry his eyes, subtly rubbing his face against Seonghwa’s collarbone while nodding.

“I did. I do. But it’s not Yeosang- _hyung_ ’s fault either and honestly, it’s really easy to think that it’s all because of me. It makes sense”.

Seonghwa’s chest vibrated as he let out a soft hum. Jongho didn’t know why he liked it so much or how could something so small feel so comforting to him.

“What did Yeosang say?”.

Jongho shook his head before speaking up, his hands now moving up Seonghwa’s side to hold onto his grey jumper. The oldest had to bite back a smile at the cute action.

“Of course he said that I have no reason to feel guilty and that we all just need to focus on making a good album. But it’s obvious that he’s sad and when Hongjoong- _hyung_ got scolded by the CEO, the other day, it felt like that also was my fault. He wouldn’t have gone to his office in the first place if I didn’t take Yeosang- _hyung_ ’s lines”.

Seonghwa took a deep breath as he distanced himself from the youngest, taking a step back in order to fix his eyes on his tear stained face.

“You did not take nor steal his lines. They were redistributed and given to you according to our producer’s judgement and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. You didn’t accept to sing the whole bridge alone because you desperately wanted to, right? You didn’t do it to purposefully hurt Yeosang- _ie_ or prove that you’re better than him, right?”.

Jongho’s eyes flew open as soon as those accusations left the oldest’s mouth. He was quick to dry his cheeks and strongly shake his head.

“No way! Seriously, _hyung_! You know I would never do that” he exclaimed, tightening his hold on Seonghwa’s sides.

“Of course I know! So why are you acting like you did? You’re just doing your job and if Yeosang or any of us struggle again, we’ll just be there for each other. Yes?”.

Jongho heaved out a sigh and resolutely nodded his head, bitting the inside of his cheek to keep his nervousness at bay.

He had no idea why, but Seonghwa’s words and tone voice kept making him feel things. It was as if a wave of warmness had hit him right in the middle of his chest, dissipating whatever bad feelings had made him miserable.

“You really needed to hear that, didn’t you?” Seonghwa rhetorically asked, placing one hand behind Jongho’s back to pull him in another much needed hug.

The youngest silently nodded and rubbed his cheek, now more noticeably, against his ribcage.

“Are you feeling a little better already? Was a hug all you needed?” Seonghwa asked, now a bit more playful.

Jongho was quick to detach himself from the embrace. He had a pout on his lips and his forehead was slightly creased “But you don’t do that with the others!”.

“Oh?” Seonghwa let out, now fully smirking “And what is that I do with the others, then?”.

Jongho tried hard not to let the older’s mischievousness damage his confidence and stood his ground, daringly lifting his round eyes from the ground.

“Sex” he solemnly stated, arms now slowly crossing over his chest.

Seonghwa couldn’t help the soft chuckle that tumbled out of his lips. The younger scoffed a little and arched his eyebrows in an offended look, way too adorable for his own good.

“If that’s what you want” Seonghwa shrugged after a few moment spent in meditative silence. He could easily anticipate what Jongho’s reaction was going to be and let himself go to another giggle as Jongho took a quick step back and exclaimed that “No” it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. “I guess”.

Seonghwa nodded in understanding, same snickering expression painted on his face as he wordlessly invaded Jongho’s personal space in order to firmly kiss him.

“What?” He stuttered, completely taken aback because of the unexpected action.

“Don’t look at me like we haven’t done this before” Seonghwa whispered, now literally a breath away from delivering another peck to those plump lips.

“Or like you don’t want to”.

“Sex? We haven’t and if I really have to be honest, I don’t really want to right now either” Jongho spewed out, words rolling off his tongue at the speed of light.

Seonghwa bit down on his bottom lip and encircled his thinner arms around the younger’s neck.

The mood had comfortably shifted now and coming off of Jongho were waves of enjoyment and something else Seonghwa could not pin point yet. Maybe he was just horny.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all” Seonghwa commented, engaging him in a make out session that was all about little nips at each other’s upper lips and maybe a little too many kitten licks from the older’s part.

“It’s a bit of a shame, not gonna lie. But I like getting you off anyway”.

Jongho scoffed a little, now surely more confident than he ever was during their more serious conversation. “You like getting everyone off”.

Seonghwa’s gaze sharpened rather quickly, just as one of his hands came down on his thick thighs in a warning slap.

Unfortunately the rough cloth of his blue skinny jeans had cushioned the hit, but the way it stung was enough to have Jongho moan under his breath.

It wasn’t the pain in itself, more like the action that had butterflies making a nest of his lower stomach.

Plus, Seonghwa looked deliciously hot when he acted out of that kind of arrogance.

“It makes me sound bad if you say it like that. I do it for you, not only for my own pleasure”.

“And how is you getting me off of any help?” Jongho inquired, knowing damn well that he was only driving the older to biting his lips raw until he couldn’t speak anymore. Seonghwa could get like that if pushed in the right ways and let’s say the the youngest had a knack for making that happen.

Seonghwa didn’t answer. He silently perched the very tip of his tongue under Jongho’s ear, right on his sweet spot and slowly dragged it down.

The amount of pressure was not even near what Jongho wanted it to be, but persistent enough to have shivers running on every inch of his skin.

“That’s … not fair” he barely stuttered out as one of Seonghwa’s hands worked the zip of his denim open.

The older looked him dead in the eyes as he boldly held the head of his cock in between his fingers.

“Why?” He then asked in a whisper, slightly bowing down in order to bite some more kisses on Jongho’s sensitive neck. “Is it because you’re a slut for neck kisses?”.

The younger couldn’t hold a grunt at that and gave a quick thrust of his hips, sliding more of his now hard dick into Seonghwa’s awaiting hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes” he smiled, using his free hand to lower Jongho’s pants and underwear just above his knees.

The younger shuddered as Seonghwa’s thumb circled around his crown and finally pressed against the sensitive underside, rubbing that exact spot with the intention of milking his orgasm right out of him.

“Stop” Jongho whined, nails digging into the older’s sweater to keep himself stable on his legs. It probably hadn’t even been five minutes since Seonghwa had started playing with his dick, but he already felt ready to make a mess of himself.

The fact that he was barely naked and still standing in the middle of his room only pushed him nearer the edge. For some reason, being the one at a disadvantage was more than enough to make him all hot and bothered.

Still, too bashful and shy to even admit it to himself, Jongho preferred to blame that pitiful absence of stamina on his ridiculous crush for Seonghwa.

As his hips begun trembling from the targeted stimulation on his cock, Jongho slowly opened his eyes and lifted his bleary gaze on his hyung’s face. Seonghwa had trapped his plump bottom lip in between his teeth and was deeply focused on watching as beads of precum slowly dripped down his long fingers.

“You look absolutely ravishing like this” Seonghwa whispered, fixing his dark chocolate eyes on the younger’s distressed face.

“Can’t believe it only takes one spot to make you cum” he added, smirking almost evilly before engaging Jongho in another crazy make out sessions.

He had seen him fool around with the others before. In fact, throughout the years, Jongho had caught maybe too many glimpses of Seonghwa ruining his team members one by one. But the fact that he was the only one that Seonghwa kissed so feverishly and intensely, was all he needed to think about in order to make him moan like crazy in between each of their open mouthed kisses.

“Cum” Seonghwa said, detaching himself from his slick lips.

“I don’t … It doesn’t work like that” Jongho gasped, looking down to see Seonghwa’s left hand now fondling his balls.

“Okay maybe it does” he cried, pushing his crotch as close to his fingers as he could.

The older only chucked lowly and sped up the rhythm of both his hands, now engulfing the entirety of his cock in his palms in order to stroke and pull as fiercely as he could.

It only took a few moments more for Jongho to let himself go, hips finally stilling to properly feel his dick twitch and settle down.

“That felt so good” he sighed, resting his slightly matted forehead on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

The older smiled and softly messed his hair, comfortingly rubbing at his scalp.

“Let’s wash up now” he suggested, sneaking one last kiss to Jongho’s flushed neck. The younger squealed, obviously taken aback, and jokingly swung a fist towards his shoulder. “I’m sensitive there!”.

Seonghwa smirked and glanced at a faintly redder spot near his collarbone “Oh, I think I know pretty well” .


	4. Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi's been scolded and Seonghwa is there to make it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were asked to describe this in three words I would say: not edited (and pretend that it counts as one word only), whiny (you'll get it later) and long.
> 
> ENJOY

The rest of the week passed by slowly.

The day of their first shooting for the Music Video was approaching and so was the deadline for the album presentation.

Seonghwa had to sneak full trays of rice and soup bowls into the recording studio just to make sure that Hongjoong got a decent amount of food per day.

The other members’ conditions were just as bad, practicing and refining the new choreographies by staying up till ungodly hours of the night.

Seonghwa huffed out a breath and swung his soaked towel on his shoulder, the vague scent of his own sweat more than enough to have him gag in disgust.

“I seriously need to take a shower” he muttered to himself, tiredly resting his head against the mirror wall of their dance room.

Right in front of his slouched and exhausted body, San and Yunho were still going at it, moving their limbs to the rhythm of their newest title track.

Seonghwa groaned. He could feel pain travel all the way up his spine just by watching them work hard.

Therefore, he decided to focus his attention on the other side of the room, trying to escape the dance routine still replaying in his mind.

Lazily spinning around on the director’s chair, Wooyoung was gulping down his second bottle of water. The older scoffed as he noticed the way he was attentively following the dancer’s movements, as if he could control their hips with the tip of his fingers.

When he got tired of playing, evidently not getting the wanted reaction “Why aren’t Jongho and Yeosang coming back? It’s been two hours already!” he whined, carelessly discarding the empty bottle in the plastic bin across the room.

He was lucky enough to hit the basket and make it the basket. Loud cheers and high pitched screams followed, driving both San and Yunho to roll on the ground in hysterics. The exhaustion was probably taking a toll on them as well.

Seonghwa scoffed as he took in Wooyoung’s now satisfied grin stretching his plump lips. He was such an attention whore.

“Quiet down, would you? They’ll be done soon and we’ll go home”.

Seonghwa screwed his eyes shut for a quick moment and the proceeded to unlock his phone.

The last message in their group chat had been sent from the youngest almost an hour prior. It was a short video of Hongjoong helping Yeosang with the subvocal in the second verse. The audio was shit, but still clear enough to have the oldest smile softly as he pressed the phone to his right ear.

As soon as he hit play, Yeosang’s deep voice resounded inside the studio and made goosebumps rise all over his bare arms. Yes, it was that attractive.

“You’ve been listening to that for the past hour, you better focus on the dance now _Hyung_!” Reprimanded San, grabbing the older’s phone from his lax grasp with a chuckle. He locked it and scurried away with the clear intention to hide it, probably somewhere behind the desk in the corner of the room, where the computer and the stereo implant were. Wooyoung sent him a mischievous look and didn’t hesitate to help his best friend out.

“I’m gonna ruin you two!” Seonghwa jokingly cried, crawling on Yunho’s lap to seek comfort as soon as he sat down next to him.

“Can’t wait!” Both yelled at the same time, turning around with their hands now empty. Seonghwa’s phone was nowhere to be seen.

Yunho let out a giggle and pat the older on the back, doing his best to comfort him. Then, his smile slowly fade out and his brown eyes grew big.

“Hold up. Where’s Mingi?”.

As Seonghwa discovered, once they got back to the dorms, Mingi had been called in the manager’s office for a good scolding.

Hongjoong, weirdly enough, was already home when the members came back from the dance studio, while Jongho and Yeosang were still having their vocal lessons.

As the leader informed them in between a slurp of scorching hot ramen and a bite of extra spicy kimchi, Yunho quickly made a dash for the shower and Seonghwa slowly sat by the dinner table, eyes big and weary as he observed San and Wooyoung steal curly strands of ramen from Hongjoong’s bowl.

“Why is he being reprimanded?” The oldest asked with a clear look of concern written all over his face.

Wooyoung gulped down his stolen portion of the snack and -mouth still half full with the soup- proceeded to announce that Mingi had boldly confronted some staff members that had apparently critiqued Yeosang’s vocal performance.

“He was stuttering all over the place, but he held his ground and told them off. I was really impressed!” Wooyoung nodded proudly, leaning down towards Hongjoong’s hands in order to slurp more ramen from his wooden chopsticks.

“Impressed?! I would’ve stopped him! Too bad this idiot was there with Mingi” San chuckled, quickly covering his ears to defend himself from the string of curses and whines that immediately left Wooyoung’s mouth.

“He’s right, shut it.” Hongjoong said, his tone of voice still light and kind of amused, even if his words held an harsh truth. Seonghwa would’ve done everything in his power to stop Mingi too.

Going up against the company’s workers was basically suicide.

“Why? I honestly think he did a good job! He defended Yeosang- _ie_ , who wasn’t even with us at that moment and couldn’t do anything to protect himself!” Wooyoung pouted, flopping down on a spare bar stool that Mingi’s mother had lent them when they had first moved him.

“Arguing with our staff members is absolutely not doing a good job, Wooyoung. It might seem to you that they work for us, but it really is the opposite. And they’re older than any of us by at least a decade, so we have to pay our respects! Even if they talk absolute crap”.

Wooyoung’s long face transformed into a muffled laugh as Hongjoong ended his lecture. For once, Seonghwa softly chuckled, the second youngest agreed with what the leader had said without talking back.

“Yeah! Without a script writer and a director, who knows what kind of bullshit you would broadcast to Atinys on a daily basis?” San giggles, making a run to his shared room with Yunho to once again avoid Wooyoung’s petty fists.

That night Seonghwa struggled to fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for at least an hour, before he finally gave up and sat himself on the couch with a loud huff.

The living room was empty, the kitchen swallowed in the dark as well. Let’s say that the gloomy surroundings were not helping with his melancholic mood, at all.

He had barely seen Mingi since he had trudged home, looking sad and clearly regretful of what he had done.

Seonghwa guessed that was the reason why waves of discomfort were still reaching out to him, stirring him up and threatening to overthrow him at any given moment.

He hadn’t had the opportunity to console him even if only with a hug, since Mingi had quickly disappeared in his room immediately after dinner.

Getting a good rest with his stomach feeling all messed up like that wasn’t ideal at all, so he turned on the TV and covered his lap with a fluffy blanket, focusing his void stare on the re-run of Knowing Bros playing on Channel 15.

His lips had almost started to rise in a soft smile, due to the funny proceedings of the program, but the sudden sound of a door unlocking was enough to make Seonghwa come back to his full senses. Something begun pocking at his chest. A weird feeling kept bothering him, until he gave I

and turned his head towards the corridor. A soft gasp left his lips as he took in Mingi’s sloppy figure, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

When the younger caught him staring, “Why are you still up? Can’t sleep?” he asked.

His voice was lower than usual and a little rough, probably because he had been crying.

Seonghwa gulped down an inexplicable knot of anxiousness and slowly nodded his head.Something in the atmosphere felt wrong, as if hovering over them was a thick layer of tension.

“Must be the same for you”.

Mingi hummed lowly and sat down next to his _hyung_ , left knee confidently pressing against Seonghwa’s thigh. Only few seconds passed, then Mingi sighed heavily and literally threw himself on his chest.

He wasn’t crying, but Seonghwa could clearly hear soft sniffles shake his broad shoulders.

The older squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep and relieved breath.

This time around, it looked like consoling his younger member was going to be much easier.

Mingi bit down on his plump bottom lip and with hooded eyes, thin and sharp like razor blades, leaned forward to softly peck Seonghwa’s mouth.

“I did a bad thing” he croaked, basically sitting himself on the older’s lap.

Seonghwa could do nothing but silently slip a hand around his slim waist and pull him closer, nodding along to whatever he had to say.

“I know I should’ve just let them be, but I was so tired from practice and stressed because of everything else going on, that before I really knew what was happening I found myself vomiting out words. I had every right to be angry! Because they should’ve never said anything mean against Yeosang in the first place. But it’s also true that it would’ve been best if I held my tongue”.

Seonghwa lazily stroked Mingi’s faded out curls with his free hand, short nails scratching at the scalp and occasionally twirling entire strands in between his long fingers.

Mingi let out a low moan and curled himself even more in the older’s lap, bashing in all the sweet attentions he was receiving.

“Your analysis of the situation was pretty accurate, so I guess we can skip the talk. Right?” Seonghwa whispered against the sensitive shell of Mingi’s ear, just faintly smirking at the way the younger preened at the sensual tone of his voice.

It was clear as day what Mingi wanted from him -especially at that hour of the night- so he figured that they could avoid uselessly beating around the bush.

It had always been like that with Mingi, even if he still liked to act bashful at times.

In the end, he was always pretty straightforward with what he wanted.

It was also undeniable that Seonghwa had a liking for teasing his younger members, since it usually made it all more exciting for the both of them.

However, the feeling of Mingi’s erection already poke the tip of his fingers from where they laid agains his lower stomach, had him biting his lips impatiently.

Seonghwa had been feeling on edge all day, so he was quick to attach his plumper lips to Mingi’s and lick his way into his mouth. His patience was running really thin.

The younger shivered in his hold, low moans bubbling up in his throat and spilling against the other’s tongue, thin fingers eagerly gripping Seonghwa’s biceps.

“Fuck me” he muttered, detaching himself from the kiss to hoist himself up in Seonghwa’s lap, crotches deliciously grazing one another.

The younger huffed out a deep breath as Seonghwa slipped one of his hands down Mingi’s ass and firmly grasped one cheek, pulling his groin even closer to his own.

“You acted up today, and now you want me to treat you as the bad boy that you are. Is that it?” Seonghwa seethed, whispering the words in Mingi’s ear before biting down on his lobe.

Mingi let out a rather high-pitched moan and frantically nodded his head, a pink hue already warming his high cheekbones.

He felt so dirty just listening to those words, but he also liked it for that very reason. Seonghwa didn’t miss the way Mingi impatiently thrusted in his lap and smirked to himself.

It admittedly wasn’t easy for him to play that specific role, since handling his beloved _dongsaengs_ in a rough way wasn’t exactly in his nature. But it was alsovery true that Seonghwa liked to get his stage persona out and play the part sometimes.

“Come on then, let me see how bad you are” the older whispered, gripping Mingi’s asscheeks in between both palms of his hands in a silent instruction.

As he got the memo, Mingi placed his hands on Seonghwa’s chest to give himself some support and quickly begun grinding against the outline of the other’s semi-hard cock.

The high-pitched squeal that one sentence had gotten out of Mingi had Seonghwa chucking underneath his breath. “You’re so gullible”.

“Can’t help it, you sound so hot” the younger sighed, mixing his words with a string of grunts and low moans. Seonghwa had just started moving his hips too, trying to match their paces together. His thrusts were harsher, precise and even meaner in a way that Mingi was sure to be enjoying a bit too much.

Seonghwa laughed again and dipped his right hands underneath Mingi’s sleepwear, index finger already prodding at his rim.

“Already?” The younger wondered, stopping his feverish crotch movements just to stop and properly feel his asshole being played with.

Seonghwa bit his lip and used his free hand to deliver a resounding smack to Mingi’s ass. Nothing more than a warning.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to be fucked?” The older asked, tilting his head to an angle as if making fun of his denseness. Mingi gulped nervously and gripped Seonghwa’s shoulders in reaction, nodding his head rather slowly.

That sudden show of insecurity was enough to let the older drop his tough facade for a few moments. “You still want to be fucked, right?”.

Mingi’s mouth twitched to the side, but before the older could worry his head any further, he leaned forward and sensually their lips together, making sure to use his tongue well and elicit some kind of reaction.

The younger couldn’t help but snort cutely when Seonghwa travelled his still clothed torso with careful touches and stopped to tweak and toy with his nipples.

“Get those pants off” Seonghwa almost growled, something very much alike to amusement still hidden in his tone of voice.

The way Mingi quickly scrawled off his lap to follow his commands made his dick strain against the loose seam of his sleeping trousers.

Seonghwa got quickly rid of his pajama and left the leaving room in order to fetch some lube from the bathroom.

As he hurriedly left, making sure to close the hallway’s door as well, he caught sight of a figure with the corner of his eyes.

From the way the shadow silently stared at him, sprinting butt naked towards the living room, Seonghwa figured it could’ve been either San or Wooyoung.

There was no way any other of his members would’ve let him get away with such a peculiar sight.

Ignoring the person looming around the corridor, Seonghwa finally got back to the common room.

“Come here” Mingi whimpered, getting down on his elbows and enhancing the curve of his ass with a little shake.

Seonghwa, lube in one hand and a large towel in the other, briefly stopped by Mingi’s face and kissed him deeply as a sort of apology for leaving him alone.

During intercourse, especially if feeling vulnerable, Mingi could get even clingier than usual. And even if they had decided -in a silent mutual agreement- he would be playing a rougher part tonight, Seonghwa still refused to be uncaring towards him in any way.

“I’m here” he voiced, getting on his knees behind the younger’s body.

He then set up the towel underneath Mingi’s knees and layered both himself and the other’s entrance with raspberry flavored lube, still making sure to shower the rapper’s lower back with kisses and little bites.

He had hurt himself there a few month prior, but remembered the way he would still scrunch his face in pain and hold his sides sometimes.

See? Holding up that though act was so damn hard for him when his instincts kept forcing him into a more caring mindset. However, he took a deep breath and tried his best for his _dongsaeng._ If that was what Mingi needed to feel better, he would for sure do it over a thousand times.

“Are you ready?” He murmured in a sinful fashion, already dipping the tip of his middle finger in Mingi’s hole.

The younger whined and pressed his face against the cushions of their couch, pulling back his hips at first but suddenly nudging Seonghwa’s finger even deeper after only a few seconds.

“I shouldn’t have asked” the older sneered, slowly fucking his finger in and out of Mingi’s greedy hole.

“Of course you’re ready” he continued, noticing the way the younger’s breath picked up whenever he addressed him with that specific tone of voice. He already knew the other had a thing for dirty talk, but they had never indulged much on it before.

“You’re gonna take another one” Seonghwa added, purposefully making it sound more like a statement than a question.

He wanted it to look like Mingi had no say about the entire situation, even if in reality Seonghwa would immediately stop whenever the younger would mewl or blubber anything.

“Look at that!”.

Mingi’s asshole was now more slick with lube and definitely looser than ten minutes before, when Seonghwa had first started to finger him open. “You’re sucking all three of my fingers right in”.

Mingi pitifully cried when the older begun to scissor his fingers inside of him, as well as slowly jerking his dripping cock with the other hand.

“Ready! Too close already! Want to cum looking at you” Mingi sobbed, shaking visibly and beautifully arching his back as Seonghwa messed with his balls too.

All males where really sensitive there, to begin with, but for Mingi it was kind of a sweet spot. A couple touches, a few tugs in the right way and he was all set for disaster. He didn’t want to cum that quickly, not without having Seonghwa first.

“Maybe I should just let you go. Let you make a mess of yourself and send you to bed. You’ve been bad, after all. Haven’t you?” Seonghwa jokingly taunted, now properly finger fucking his slick asshole with a pace.

His own cock was throbbing and claiming attention, but he had started to enjoy that little game. He could hold himself back a little more.

“No! Please don’t” the way Mingi softly sniffled and gently asked please had Seonghwa bite his bottom lip rather passionately. Now, that had questioning himself for a little while. Did he perhaps have a politeness kink or something?

“Okay, turn around for me” he instructed, helping him on his back and making sure his ass was on the towel. He was surely going to add some more lube to make sure not to hurt Mingi in any way, so the situation was about to get even messier.

“Legs up” Mingi hummed and followed that interaction too, not missing a single beat. Seonghwa rewarded him with pinch to his turgid nipples and a flick to his flushed cock. The younger gripped his thighs and made sure to spread himself nicely, loving to feel the deliciously raw stretch of his own skin when the tip Seonghwa’s dick introduced itself to his now puffy and extremely slick rim.

“You feel amazing” Seonghwa sighed heavily, guiding his hardness to glide and prod at Mingi’s hole. He toyed with him for a few seconds, then he himself got too impatient and “Finally”, as Mingi gasped out, started to enter him.

Due to all the preparation he had done before, the slide was a lot easier than both expected and before Seonghwa could prepare himself to move, Mingi had already started to thrust his hips up in order to fuck himself deeper.

“I’ve got the baddest boy right in my hands, I see” Seonghwa chuckled, letting the younger to whatever he pleased.

Mingi moaned a tad bit louder than ever before and reached a hand out to grip Seonghwa’s back thigh, trying to use it as some sort of leverage.

“I-“ Mingi stuttered multiple times, not once finishing his sentences. Seonghwa only chuckled and let him be, watching with that subtle smirk constantly painted on his sweaty face as Mingi threw his hands above his head, trashed around the couch and occasionally jerked himself off.

The older had still a little to go before nearing his own climax, but that didn’t really matter at the moment.

As he observed Mingi’s blissful expression, finally peaceful after such a long day. Seonghwa considered himself fully satisfied.

That was what really mattered, the little smile that would sporadically pull at Mingi’s lips whenever he hit that bundle of nerves that had him go crazy and all the sounds he would emit every few seconds.

“You’re cumming, uh?” Seonghwa panted, thrusting his hips to a faster pace now that Mingi’s ass was clenching around his shaft. The younger didn’t need to answer verbally, as his body tensed for a long instant and then let itself go to a few spasm.

Seonghwa slowed down and helped him ride out his high, only to fall over his sweaty body and cage him in between his elbows.

On all fours over him, Seonghwa bit down on a spaced out Mingi’s neck and nudged him to pull his legs higher in order to accomodate him better.

“You’ve got what you wanted. Now be the good boy I know you can be and help _Hyung_ out” Seonghwa murmured directly against the shell of his ear, waiting for verbal consent this time around before picking up his speed.

Mingi only opened his tired eyes a little, stretched his neck and puckered his lips “Kiss first”.

The older snickered and leaned down, delivering a loud smooch to his protruded lips.

“My good boy is back” he smirked thrusting his cock deeper, making Mingi gasp rather dramatically. It didn’t take much after that to have Seonghwa reach his own climax, especially since the younger hadn’t stopped emitting those whiny moans of his.

“You’re dirty” Seonghwa pointed out, using a corner of the towel to clean Mingi’s navel, where laid both their releases.

“Your fault” the younger pouted, eyes closed and hands reaching out for him. “Now stop acting like an housewife and come cuddle me”.


	5. Yunho (bottom Seonghwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa notices that Yunho has been stressed lately and wants to take care of him, but he soon realizes that he is the one that needs to be comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this super long chapter and consider it my formal apology as I anunnouncedly went IA for months :)   
> I'll try to finish this off as quickly as I can, but I can only write decent smut when I really feel like it so please understand my struggle!   
> Anyway, have a good time reading!

Even if it felt like it would never be over, the preparations for the comeback finally came to an end after two more weeks of endless practice and shootings.

Seonghwa had been keeping an attentive eye on all of the other members, especially on Yeosang and Jongho, that looked to be doing much better now that they had resolved their unspoken conflicts and guilts.

The two of them looked even closer than usual, as the oldest often caught them huddled up in Yeosang’s bed late after practice, playing games on their phones or just chatting away.

Now that they had also moved from their old dorm and did some minor changes with the rooms disposition, Seonghwa easily noticed how their group dynamic had shifted as well.

It hadn’t been that drastic of a change, since they literally had just moved floors and had settled right above their old condo, but it was still noticeable. At least to him.

Jongho was now much more touchy with them, often taking the initiative and starting skin ship, mostly hugging the members from the back when they didn’t expect it and surprising them with those short but sweet moments of affection.

Seonghwa had also been the protagonist of some sort of change in relationship, and recently had been taken more into consideration by the two little pests that would usually fool around with him the most.

As a matter of fact, although both Wooyoung and San kept pocking and making fun of him at any given occasion, they had become much more sweeter and considerate of his feelings.

Hongjoong was probably the only one that had kept his character unaltered but, Seonghwa figured, it only was because he always kept himself strictly in line.

The oldest had tried to work on that during the few free moments they had shared in between schedules, especially now that the leader had started coming back to the dorms much earlier than usual.

He ha to admit it did feel weird to actually have a roommate.

It usually felt like Seonghwa was living in a single room with an extra wardrobe full of clothes that he had to wash and keep tidy, but he didn’t dislike it.

Well, he was more comfortable in his own space, but Hongjoong was always good company. At least when he wasn’t dozing off.

Just like that, living out their busy everyday life and testing their slightly new bond, the group had their long awaited comeback.

After that first, tedious and never-ending first day, weeks passed by with incredible speed.

However, there were some occasions where time seemed to slow down, going impossibly slow, like whenever they were on queue to pre-record their stages.

It was hours of laying around in the waiting rooms, getting their make up re-touched at least a dozen times and practicing every little movement out of pure boredom. Always at an ungodly hours of the night, of course.

But comeback season as a rookie was far worse than that. Seonghwa still shivers thinking about how inconsiderate the industry can be if your name isn’t known at all and if you were just a nameless singer with good looks.

Luckily Ateez had almost passed that stage and everyone around them had actually started to acknowledge them for the passionate and talented group they were.

“I can’t believe they placed us right next to the vending machine!” Mingi yipped as an overexcited puppy upon entering their usual waiting room.

Seonghwa liked to think of himself as an humble and down to earth person, even if he had secretly dreamed and hoped to receive some sort of privilege and recognition as a senior idol, one day. But Mingi definitely beat him to it.

They had been promoting their new title tracks for a little less than a month now, but the younger gawked at that food machine each and every time they had a schedule in that very broadcast station.

That was it for Mingi. That was all the privilege he wanted and needed in life.

Seonghwa humorlessly scoffed at his unyielding enthusiasm and placed his duffle bag on the bright red couch at the corner of the room, next to the very last make-up station.

As always he had lost the ladder game and was chosen as first to undergo make-up and hair styling. He should’ve been accustomed to it by now, but as tired as he was feeling at that moment, he still didn’t want to acknowledge just how unlucky he was.

Getting all dolled up didn’t bother him one bit, it was the other member’s deep snores resounding in the quiet room that annoyed him.

Little snorts and sleepy mumbles were nothing but a constant reminder of the sleep he couldn’t get back. Especially since he wasn’t one to comfortably fall asleep anywhere other than his own bed.

As if on cue, a deep snort coming from Wooyoung’s slightly agape mouth made his lips dip in a scowl. That little brat always had it his way. He was usually one of the last members that had to wake up and get ready.

“Cheer up, Hyung! I’ll go buy you a coffee from our amazing vending machine! Seven pumps of sugar syrup, right?” Mingi smiled his way, hands already searching his empty pockets for money.

How in the world he could be so hyper at three in the morning was way beyond his understanding, so Seonghwa just nodded his head and went along with his giddiness. It had become some sort of a routine by now. Their team had an amazing system of moral support, when one of them became tired another one suddenly felt energetic.

Just like that, the rest of the night rolled by sickeningly slow, but Seonghwa gritted his teeth and pushed himself to complete even the last round of performance.

They had to record their very last stage and they would finally be done.

His left hip had begun to ache a little, but it was only a dull sting that he had convinced himself he could tollerate. His injury had completely healed, but from time to time the pain would came back to bite him without notice.

Physical pain wasn’t a problem, not really. If there was a reason why Seonghwa had begun to feel nervous and upset, as soon as they wrapped up their performance, that was because of one of his members.

As usual, while the staffs lead them back to their green room, Seonghwa did a quick check-up and head counted that all his members were present and doing okay.

Sure, they clearly looked drained and were probably feeling as exhausted as he was, but his wit, his _noon-chi_ , could tell something was wrong. And it had nothing to do with physical fatigue.

It was hard to tell right away, while everyone was just dragging themselves far from the cameras still recording them with tired smiles and a few finger hearts messily thrown around.

But Seonghwa’s heartbeat had once again picked up a fast pace and it surely wasn’t because of the strain he had put his body through. San and him had been working out everyday for the last three months, he knew that the ache in his chest hadn’t been caused by exhaustion.

“Yunho, Yunho, Yunho! Come with me to the vending machine! I want a soda!” Mingi had started to jump around once again, collecting the members’ refusals as he bounced from one make-up station to the other, only to settle on asking to his best friend.

Seonghwa sat down on the leather couch and searched his duffle bag for a change of comfy clothes, never really keeping the attention away from his surroundings.

His feelings were a mess and he was sure that all that distress was coming from one of his _dongsaengs._ He just couldn’t detect whom.

As soon as the sharp and curt syllable of a “ _No_ " cut through the silent waiting room, Seonghwa quickly turned his head and felt his chest swell heavily.

Yunho had his head low and his iPhone clutched almost painfully hard in the big palm of his hand.

“Okay I’ll take Wooyoung! Do you want something Yunho? I saw Sprite, do you want one?” Mingi had carefully lowered the tone of his voice, understanding that the other wasn’t having it, but tried nonetheless.

Seonghwa’s eyes kept hopping from one boy to the other, waiting for something to happen. His entire body was fighting itself to stay still, as all he really wanted to do was to spring up from the sofa and drag Yunho away.

How could he have not noticed before?

As he inspected the younger’s expression, Seonghwa felt his stomach churn on itself and his hands begin to shake. He really couldn’t take seeing his members so upset.

“No. Just go.” Yunho curtly replied, shooting him a dark look and turning around to ask one of the stylists to help him remove the colorful butterfly clips from his hair.

Seonghwa bit down on his bottom lip and got up, starting to walk towards a pouting Mingi.

Luckily, before anything else could happen, Wooyoung shoot him a knowing look and linked his arm with Mingi’s.

“I want a Sprite!” He nearly screamed, dragging him towards the corridor.

The rest of the members looked either too tired to say anything (Hongjoong was basically already asleep) or knew what was awaiting Yunho once they got home and chose to keep their thoughts to themselves.

* * *

As soon as Seonghwa’s back met the soft surface of his own bed he let out a deep sigh. He was more than ready to snuggle into his clean blankets and get some well deserved rest. He wasn’t one to easily fall asleep, but he really felt drained to the bone after all that performing and he could feel he was going to pass out.

Already changed in one of his comfiest sets of silk pajamas, he flopped onto his belly and squished his left cheek against his pillow. He was so ready to sleep, but it felt like something heavy was sitting right on top of his back, pressing him down and making it hard to breathe.

Seonghwa groaned and looked at the other side of the room, where Hongjoong was already snoring, huddled up in his biggest black hoodie. He probably had never envied his friend’s ability of falling asleep easily so much.

However, before he could roll over and exit the room to search for Yunho (he was well aware that his uneasiness was caused by the younger’s unusual hostile behavior from earlier), he heard the door open with a faint squeak.

Glancing over his shoulder, he probably gave the newcomer the most relieved look he could menage. His poor hips were gonna be so grateful that he didn’t have to get up again.

“How are you feeling? Is your hip still sore?” Yunho asked, voice gruff and rough like it always was after pulling an all-nighter.

Seonghwa turned on his side and rested on his left elbow to properly take a look at him.

With a small smile adorning his lips, he nodded and patted the comforter next to his bent knees, inviting him to sit down. Yunho did with a pleased smile.

Seeing him acting so like himself, Seonghwa felt much better already. He looked like usual Yunho now: calm, gentle, reliable.

“Why do I always feel like _I_ am the one being taken care of when _you_ seek me out?” Seonghwa muttered, biting down on his plush bottom lip.

Yunho simply answered with a cute snort and a shrug of his broad shoulders.

“Because I’m the only one that tops you?” He countered after a short pause, making Seonghwa’s heart almost skip a beat.

Only Yunho could say things like _that_ with such serenity.

Seonghwa scrunched both his nose and his lips in a pout and finally nodded his head “Agreed”. Then, “Do you need me tonight?” He asked, trying to match Yunho’s natural laidback attitude.

Seonghwa probably sounded much more strained in his fake nonchalance, but the younger only widened his smile and nodded briefly, taking his pretty hand in his much bigger one.

“Is something wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?” Seonghwa asked before he could let himself be dragged towards Yunho’s broad chest.

The younger shook is head and resumed his ministrations, effectively getting his _hyung_ to sit on his lap. He looked even bigger from up close.

“I was just tired. We’ve been working until exhaustion for two months straight and I think that suddenly made me hyper-sensitive for some reason. I didn’t actually want to be mean to Mingi earlier” he curtly explained, putting an end to their short lived conversation to instead place a peck against Seonghwa’s lips.

“He knows, don’t worry. And I get it, we also had that issue with Yeosang a couple of weeks ago … I guess the tension from that issue has yet to fade away” the older muttered in between breaths, pausing every now and then to meet Yunho’s greedy tongue with his own.

He loved when they had the chance to sit down like that and just lazily make-out.

“Bet you can feel that tension everyday” Yunho commented, gently groping Seonghwa’s upper thighs and making sure that his legs were secured against his hips.

“It must’ve been hard for you too, _Hyung_. We all know that when something is wrong you are the first one to sense it. We should be more careful” he added, slowly raising up from the bed with the older secure in his embrace.

Seonghwa hiccuped when he felt wide hands palm his asscheeks, hoisting him up while Yunho made his way to his own room.

They briefly glanced back at a still sleeping Hongjoong, both smiling in adoration at the sight of his tussled hair and agape mouth.

“San is sleeping with Wooyoung and Yeosang tonight, so my room is all ours” Yunho said as soon as they crossed the threshold, reassuring the older that had suddenly tensed up in his arms.

“That’s good. We don’t want to wake Hongjoong with your loud moans” Seonghwa countered, whispering alluringly against the shell of his ear.

Yunho quivered for a short second, almost letting out an high-pitched whimper and quickly sat down on his single bed, still not letting go of his hyung’s thin body.

Seonghwa let his hands rest at the sides of Yunho’s face before dipping in to resume kissing him, slowly dragging his tongue against his palate and sucking on his bottom lip, just to hear him gasp breathlessly every now and then.

Yunho made the prettiest sounds no matter how or where he was touched, proving to be always so sensitive and responsive.

“I can’t bare foreplay right now” he grunted after a few minutes of slow making out and grinding on each other.

Their clothed crotches felt on fire by now and Yunho was sure he had already stained his black boxers with precum. He couldn’t help it though.

His mind felt so foggy and his body was aching of a dull pain because of all the performing they had done earlier that night, so it pretty much felt like he was quickly losing control of himself. But that was okay, because his _hyung_ was with him, ready to catch him if he fell.

“How do you want me?” Seonghwa grunted out, sluggishly thrusting his hips against Yunho’s now prominent hard-on.

“Like this” Yunho answered, eyebrows furrowed and teeth worrying at his lips while he intensely stared at the older’s scrunched expression.

“I want to … so bad. But I don’t think I’ll be able to ride you” Seonghwa whined, glancing at his stinging hipbone. However, he was still humping the other’s clothed cock, face looking like the perfect a mix of pleasure and pain.

Yunho felt his heart thumping against his ribcage, as his hands immediately went to grip at Seonghwa’s injured hip to alt his frantic movements.

Although the older was full out whimpering now, he still looked determined to rut against him.

“Slow down. Maybe just oral sex is better?” Yunho timidly suggested, not knowing how to get his hyung from completely halting his desperate thrusts.

“No” he let out with a pleading tone, ignoring the now harsher grip on his ass. Yunho’s big hands were spread on his backside, grip almost too rough, but only to try and stop him from injuring himself even further.

It was useless as it only made Seonghwa hornier, little noises of desperation barely making it out of his throat.

As a matter of fact, he looked completely lost, seeking for a release that the knew wouldn’t come without physical pain. It was as clear as day that his hip was hurting.

Yunho was hit with the realization of just how much the older had been ignoring his own pain in order to mend to the other members. And he felt his chest strain some more.

“Okay, … _hyung_ calm down” he quickly reassured, gently manhandling him away from his crotch in order to recover some sort of eye contact.

Yunho nervously gulped down as he saw Seonghwa’s eyes become big and glossy as it hit him: he had been the one to lose control.

“Yunho- _ya_ … I’m sorry, I don’t know what took over me. Tonight should be about you” he weakly whispered.

The younger shook his head with a comfortable smile and silently pecked his plump lips, still raw and slick with spit from their previous make-out session.

“I’m fine. Just let me take care of you tonight, that’s what I need right now” he said, laying him on his back on the bed.

Seonghwa considered saying something to stop him, to assure him that he was better now and that he could do whatever he needed him to do. But then Yunho slid his long fingers underneath the edge of his underpants and slightly grazed the tip of his flushed cock. Needless to say that all his resolutions flew out of the window.

He was pretty sure he heard Yunho chuckle underneath his breath, as Seonghwa was now left naked from the waist down and toyed with for a minute or two.

His eyes had slipped closed and his brain had stopped working.

“You and Hongjoong hyung have to stop believing you’re some sort of unbreakable superhero that can never let their guard down” Yunho softly reprimanded, squeezing his slender and skilled fingers around his hardening dick.

Seonghwa moaned in response, weakly arching his back off the bed only to be guided down by Yunho’s thumb.

He was so thin in comparison to him that a finger was all it took to pin him down. That realization was enough to make him whimper once again.

“Hyung needs to relax too, okay?” Yunho kept whispering in a reassuring tone of voice, slowly dragging his fingers across Seonghwa’s toned abs.

“Which side hurts?” He then asked, ignoring his barely audible “Okay”.

Slipping the older’s silk pajama shirt off , he lightly nudged his pink nipples in the process.

“Left” Seonghwa mindlessly answered, a moan rolling down his tongue as soon as Yunho’s hands enclosed his dick again.

It was so good, letting himself be felt up and down, eyes closed and mind for once not overthinking useless stuff.

The older preened at the soft touches, cheeks reddening as he started leaking so much precum that lewd squelching noises could be heard.

“You’re so wet” Yunho hummed “Could probably take me raw, _mh_?” He teased, slightly rolling him on his right side.

Seonghwa whined and blindly raised a hand to hit him, but soon stopped.

Instead, arm slightly swinging above his head, he settled in the new position.Yunho had carefully gripped his right knee and brought his leg up, leaving his lower half exposed.

He had no idea of when it had happened, but Yunho had undressed him completely and now his boxers must’ve been laying somewhere on the bed.

He couldn’t help but shiver as a gush of cold air hit his puckered hole. He could almost feel how good it was going to feel being fucked by Yunho after such a long time.

Seonghwa expressed his impatience with a long, strained moan and a petty shake of his hips.

“How come I always forget how whiny and cute you become when you bottom?” Yunho chuckled and lightly patted his butt, before briefly getting up to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bathroom.

On his way back he met Seonghwa’s deep and blown out eyes for the first time in a while. Yunho felt his breath hitch in his throat at the beautiful sight of the older’s Bambi eyes, but quickly recovered and scoffed, pointing at the closed door behind his back.

“Wooyoung has been lurking around here for a while” he informed him while stripping down of his own pajamas.

Seonghwa pushed away the covers he had previously covered himself and scoffed loudly.

“I know, he’s been looking for me. A couple days ago I caught him spying while I was taking care of Mingi, but he still hasn’t made up his mind to tell me anything. I guess he needs a little more time” he shrugged, welcoming Yunho’s naked body with grabby hands and a coy smile.

“And what about you? Are you ready?” He asked with a low tone of voice, sitting on his knees next to Seonghwa’s side and quickly working to cover his fingers and shaft with lube.

“Yes” the older breathlessly said, gripping Yunho’s upper arm in order to drag him down in a slow and sensual kiss.

He groaned and bit down on the younger’s tongue as he felt a long finger confidently breach his hole. “Still ready? Wanna take it slow?” Yunho asked, stilling his hand and only wiggling his digit inside of him, feeling up and tickling the velvety walls. Seonghwa gulped down and opened his eyes to slits, readjusting his head on the pillow in order to look at the younger’s worried eyes. Then he smiled and shook his head “It’s just … been a while, but I can take it”.

His steady voice broke at the last syllable, giving away just how much Yunho’s long fingers affected him.

“Right” Yunho lowly whispered, languidly kissing along his sideburns and down his neck, “I bet you missed my fingers and just can’t wait to have them inside you, don’t you?”.

Seonghwa couldn’t hold back the high pitched moan that rolled off his tongue as another finger was added, along with what felt like more lube.It was a cold, but in perfect contrast with his burning hot body.

A shiver trailed down his spine as Seonghwa pushed his ass back, trying to fuck himself on Yunho’s fingers.

“Took you less than I thought” the younger chuckled, “You’re taking them so well” he then added, using his free hand to part Seonghwa’s ass cheeks and take a look at the way his hole was greedily sucking his digits in.

By the time he was fully prepped and dripping, Seonghwa officially felt like crying. Not only Yunho had decided to start properly finger fucking him with three of his amazingly slender fingers, but his rough voice praising him for something so dirty sounded so hot that his dick had become painfully harder.

“I’m ready now” Seonghwa whimpered, timidly trailing one of his hands down his chest and finally on his dick.

“I … I think I could … come like this if you … keep going” and he didn’t mean for it to sound like a plead, but with his voice breaking in high-pitched moans with every breath he took, it was inevitable.

In moments like this, he realized just how much he missed being the one on the receiving end. And now, he couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t Yunho’s sturdy cock fucking all the piled up stress out of him.

“Maybe I could let you come like this” Yunho thought out loud, speaking his mind with an edge in his tone that gave his intentions away.

“It looks like your hole loves my fingers enough to make you come untouched”.

And of course he was just teasing him, but Seonghwa was a goner and didn’t catch that at all.

“No!” He exclaimed, trying to sit up with half a mind to try to ride Yunho as he had planned to.

Although that had been before his mind had gone blank and the younger’s arms had held him so comfortably, Seonghwa still considered giving up that sense of reassurance. “I want you to feel good too” he pouted.

Honestly speaking, Seonghwa was feeling a bit guilty for not being the one taking care of him. Then again, he knew that even if he forced himself he was definitely going to do a bad job. There was no way he could soothe someone else when he was feeling this vulnerable.

But then Yunho giggled and silently shook his head, amusement clearly displayed in his cute smile.

“I was just kidding” he assured with a wink, slowly removing his three fingers from Seonghwa’s well prepped hole.

Seonghwa was now wet enough to make a mess of the sheets, but Yunho didn’t care at all. Not if it meant that his hyung wasn’t going to feel any pain, if not the familiar stretch of his cock.

“I’ll make sure to pleasure us both, don’t worry _hyung_ ”.

At that, the older let out a sigh of relief that had Yunho swoon because of its cuteness, and Seonghwa moved his body in order to lie on his tummy and present his glimmering butt to Yunho. Lube had worked as a shimmery oil on his tan skin, making it look sinfully sexy.

He felt himself flush of a hot red all over his face, but he bit down on the covers trying to overcome the embarrassment and arched his back as prettily as he could.

“What are you trying to do?” Yunho chuckled, unable to resist the older’s advances and caressing his broad shoulders and slim waist with both hands.

He loved feeling the combination of the older’s soft skin and firm muscles underneath his palms. So, still sat on his now sore knees, Yunho bent down and made sure to pepper his entire back in kisses, showing all his appreciation.

He couldn’t help breaking in a wide smile against Seonghwa’s asscheek when he jokingly bit down and felt the older break out in goosebumps.

“I can’t fathom how much you love having your butt played with. It’s so fucking cute”.

Seonghwa whined and pushed said ass back, not feeling like speaking anymore but wanting Yunho to get a hint and do something already.

“Okay, okay. I’m done teasing you for tonight” he scoffed, holding the flushed tip of his cock to Seonghwa’s quivering rim for a couple of seconds, before finally pushing in.

They both inhaled deeply and stilled, muscles trembling because of the strain and eyes tightly closed. The feeling was just too strong to ignore, so Yunho let himself hesitate in those amazing first inches for as long as the pleasure lasted, fucking back and forth in tiny but quick thrusts.

Seonghwa was now full on whimpering, short and shrieky _ah-ahs_ uncontrollably pouring from his lips, rosy cheeks hid in the folds of a pillow and hips trying to grind his weeping cock on the sheets. 

“Fuck, Yunho!” Seonghwa loudly moaned. He was usually super conscious of his own sounds and never let himself go as much as the others did, but now that Yunho had started to fuck him properly, diving deeper and quickly gaining confidence, there was no holding back.

So, pushing his ass back more and more with each thrust, Seonghwa fisted the sheets and begun once again brushing his leaking dick against the mattress.

“Uh uh, no sir. We’ve been over this” Yunho begun as soon as he caught him rutting down.

“Stop moving like that, you’ll only hurt yourself more” he reprimanded,

big hands leaving his back in order to grip at his sides. Of course he tried to avoid touching his left hip at all, so he opted to slow him down by leaning his weight over him.

When he felt being restricted against the bed, unable to move, about to lose that spark of pleasure that had begun to coil low in his gut, Seonghwa cried out a petty sob and turned his head around to show him his pout “I’m not hurting, I wanna come”.

Yunho sighed heavily and shook his head, giving a powerful thrust and burying his cock to the hilt in Seonghwa’s wet hole. He couldn’t help but take pride in the breathless gasp that left the older’s mouth.

He then stilled and once again repositioned himself over his hyung.

“Just stop … Don’t make me spank you” he teased, pecking Seonghwa’s flushed cheeks a couple of times and kissing his bratty pout away.

“Don’t say things like that!” the older admonished him, but Yunho only laughed at his cute antics and begun fucking him again, elbows now planted next to Seonghwa’s shoulders in order to support himself and not painfully squash him down.

“Afraid that you’d actually like it?” He added, bringing one hand down to deliver a light slap against his thigh.

And maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised when Seonghwa actually whined and enthusiastically fucked himself back on his dick, but Yunho actually panted and drove his hips even faster.

“This cute sexiness of yours is going to be the end of me” he muttered underneath is breath, unsure if Seonghwa could hear him over the pleasure-filled whines he was emitting.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Seonghwa exhaled all at once, trying to turn around and find Yunho’s eyes, but the younger was way too busy kissing his the back of his neck to notice that.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” He groaned, not waiting for the answer as he could feel Seonghwa’s rim beginning to spasm around his lenght,

He suddenly sat up on his hunches and used one hand to reposition Seonghwa on his knees as well, so that his head would still be comfortably resting on the pillow but his back would be beautifully arched.

Their hectic movements slowed down to a half and Yunho slipped his cock out, earning a muffled moan from Seonghwa.

But he had to concede the older enough time to come back to himself, complain and even ask him to switch to a position that wouldn’t hurt his hip, if he needed to.

However that didn’t happen, so the younger hungrily eyed his gaping hole once again and pushed his cock back in.

“You feel … so … good” Seonghwa shivered and felt his body tremble almost painfully as Yunho angled his thrusts in order to find his prostate. And that he did.

Seonghwa cried out and opened his legs even more, hands hurriedly trying to spread his cheeks in order to feel the delicious stretch of Yunho’s thick cock.

“So good, want more” he kept blabbering, ignoring the way his own voice was replying in his mind, threatening to make him shy away. It definitely wasn’t like him to be so brave and loud.

But just then, “You look like a fucking dream, oh god …” Yunho breathlessly said, and that little compliment was all Seonghwa needed to let go of all his worries.

Now that he knew Yunho felt just as good as he was, he felt like he could breathe again and enjoy to the fullest the pleasure that he was given.

“ _Yunho_ ” he sobbed, scrambling to take a hold of his own dick.

“I’m gonna come” His fingers stilled as he felt just how much precum had leaked, but ignored it and begun stroking himself to Yunho’s quick and now rough thrusts.

“I’m gonna come” he repeated now in a barely audible whisper, to himself, as if it was a mantra.

And just like that, before he even knew it was happening, Seonghwa came.

An intense white pleasure exploded behind his closed eyelids and his body stilled, hole madly clenching down on Yunho’s hard cock, one hand painfully gripping at his slippery asscheek and the other milking every drop of cum out of his weeping dick.

“Fuck” was the only thing Seonghwa heard the other say, before he was pinned down and fucked again.

Yunho finished off sooner than he thought, luckily before oversensitivity could make him feel too uncomfortable.

“We should shower, we’re dirty” Seonghwa groaned after a few minutes spent cuddled to Yunho’s larger body. He adored feeling so close and intimate with his members that he sometimes wondered if, deep down, he loved the after-sex phase even more than the actual thing.

But thinking back to the feeling of fullness that only Yunho’s cock could give him he perfectly knew that no, that definitely wasn’t the case.

“You should change the sheets, it’s gonna be super gross tomorrow” he added in a whisper after a couple of seconds, kissing Yunho’s chest and looking up at him with his dark Bambi eyes.

Yunho hummed in consent, but did nothing to detach himself, Instead, he just kept leisurely stroking his disheveled silver hair.

“Sleep now, think later” he only replied, holding Seonghwa closer to his chest and throwing a leg over his.


End file.
